


Inconsistent Paper Stars - playlist

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [44]
Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Playlist, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist for my Wycliffe fic Inconsistent Paper Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconsistent Paper Stars - playlist

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to Dreamwidth on 19.9.2014

This is the finalised playlist for Inconsistent Paper Stars, the fic I started for smallfandombang a couple of years ago but didn't finish it at the time. The fic is currently being edited and barring anymore interruptions in RL should be posted by the end of the month. 

1\. _The Busines of Paper Stars by Hawthorne Heights_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/rT6lgfOQaFc))  
It's easy to forget/ Where you are and where you've been/ So far in this business of inconsistent paper stars/ So let us die/ But let us live/ If you want blood/ There's none to give/ So just stop asking for right/ To drain us all too dry tonight

2\. _Judas by Lady Gaga_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/wagn8Wrmzuc))  
Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain/ Even after three times/ He betrays me/ I'll bring him down/ Bring him down/ Down/ A king with no crown/ King with no crown

3\. _Edge of the World by Within Temptation_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/uaM6bA943jU))  
The truth can't bare the sunlight/ And don't pretend to be my guide/ You said you'd change it all/ But I got burn/ Burn/ Burned instead/ Heaven can wait cause my soul is for sale

4\. _Alibi by Banks_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/fDTQZBRtbAY))  
I promise I'm usually better than this/ And now I can't even recognise myself anymore/ You turned me into this

5\. _Skeletons (Acoustic) by Tulisa_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/Wew6TJkcQxM))  
Dont ever strike a match/ Dont ever light a fire/ Hey Mr Stone thrower/ Make sure you aim higher/ See these ashes on my shoulder/ I've survived fire before

6\. _A Time To Be So Small by Interpol_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/WH2OImp5YtY))  
We saw you in distraction/ A sleeping/ Slow despair/ Rehearsing interaction/ He wasn't even there/ A creature is a creature though you wish you were the wind

7\. _Drive by Miley Cyrus_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/JT8tU0VJHtg))  
Then why do I still want you?/ But I guess I got no Valentine/ Send me roses/ I just let 'em die/ I was crazy thinking you were mine/ It was all just a lie

**Author's Note:**

> I aren't planning on uploading a zip with the M4A/MP3 files for downloading once the fic it accompanies is finished.


End file.
